It's Time
It's Time ist ein Song aus der ersten Episode der vierten Staffel, Die neue und die alte Rachel, und wird von Blaine gesungen. Er singt ihn für Kurt, um diesen zu ermutigen, dass er trotz seiner NYADA-Absage nach New York gehen und seine Träume verwirklichen soll. Das Original stammt von Imagine Dragons aus ihrem Debütalbum "Night Visions" aus dem Jahre 2012. Charts Lyrics Blaine: So this is what you meant When you said that you were spent, And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit Right to the top, Don't look back Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town 'Cause after all, This city never sleeps at night It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then, I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand I'm never changing who I am So this is where you fell And I am left to sell The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell Right to the top, Don't look back Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town 'Cause after all, This city never sleeps at night It's time to begin, i Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand I'm never changing who I am It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand I'm never changing who I am This road never looked so lonely (lonely) This house doesn't burn down slowly (slowly) To ashes, to ashes It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand I'm never changing who I am It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Don't you understand I'm never changing who I am Trivia *Das ist das dritte Mal, dass Blaine einen Song auf dem Schulhof singt. Der erste war Somewhere Only We Know und der zweite It's Not Unusual, wobei er beide Male für Kurt singt. *Der zweite Song, bei dem die Cheerios im Hintergrund zu einem Song von Blaine tanzen. Das erste Mal war bei It's Not Unusual. Beide Songs sind außerdem seine ersten Soli der Staffel und beginnen mit "It´s". *Es ist das dritte Mal, dass bei der ersten Episode einer Staffel ein Song auf dem Schulhof gesungen wird. In Staffel Zwei war es Empire State of Mind, in Staffel Drei It's Not Unusual und in Staffel Fünf Got to Get You into My Life. *Die Zeilen des Songs wurden verändert. Die fünfte Zeile im Original heißt eigentlich "Don´t Hold Back" und wurde in der Glee-Version zu "Don´t look back" geändert. Fehler *Als alle damit aufhören, mit den Bechern zu spielen, stehen sie auf und nehmen sie mit sich, aber Blaine lässt seinen fallen und geht ein paar Schritte, während er weiter singt. Der Becher liegt auf der Seite, aber nach ein paar Einstellungen steht er wieder. Das wiederholt sich mehrere Male. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson